pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return, Part 1
How many stars? 1 2 3 4 5 Well, here we are. The second-to-last episode of Season 2. Well, here goes nothing. This is the 17th episode of [[New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]] A Quick Recap Now, here's what happened. Our friend Doof and his negative counterpart have been destroyed, and the family moved. But, later, their new friend Spewford was revealed to be Van Kleiss, and he was defeated, too. But it was revealed that Jowser was really behind it all, and he has a plan. Plot Here we are, in the Toadstool Kingdom, where Jowser is going through a list of villains to hire. (Jowser): Uh, let's see. There's Vilgax, Plankton, Anti-Cosmo, Green Goblin, Joker, Darkseid, Docto... Aaahh!!! That's it! I am sick of my plans always failing! (Jiggy Choopa): Don't wuwy, Dad. I, Jiggy Choopa, will think of thumthing. Now, what to do, what to do? (Woy Choopa): I got it, Dad! I'll smash my way through to the real world and destroy Phinea... (Jowser): Gasp! That's it! I know what I'm gonna do today! I'll destroy Phineas and Ferb. But how? Jario and Kuigi protect them. (Woy): Uh, maybe this'll help. He handed Jowser an old newspaper. (Jowser): The Danville Times? Danville is where Phineas and Ferb live! What's this? Hmm... Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his negative counterpart have been trapped in lava. They were killed instantly. The day was saved by the Beak and his new sidekicks. Hmm... Do you know what this means, Choopalings? (All the Choopalings): No, Dad. (Jowser Jr.): I know. It means we get some of Nega-Doof's DNA and clone him. We can fuse him with this bit of liquid in a blue container I found there. (Jowser): Hmm... Gasp! This is the legendary Ultimate Power! I should drink it right now! (Jiggy): No! Who knowth what that could do to you?! It could dwive you inthane!!! (whispering): -er. (Jowser): You're right. The Ultimate Power is for Nega-Doof. Now, Choopalings, collect some of Nega-Doof's DNA! They went to the "real world." (Phineas): Jim, I feel bad that Spewford turned out to be evil. There aren't many other people here. It's farmland. (Jim): Yeah. Me too. (Marabella): Look on the bright side: Ferb could've been a minion of Van Kleiss, but we saved him. (Ferb): I don't even remember that. Meanwhile, the Choopalings collected Doof's DNA, instead of Nega-Doof's. They flew back to the portal (with Propeller Toadstools), but their path crossed the gang's. (Phineas): Gasp! The Choopalings! They're here! (Jowser Jr.): Dad, it's Phineas, Ferb, and their friends! They each zapped each other, resulting in everyone being vaporized. Just kidding! Jowser came through a portal, with the clone machine and the Ultimate Power (or just Power) sample. (Jowser): Recognise this? (Phineas): Gasp! The Ultimate Power! Jowser put Doof's DNA and the Power in the machine, and powered it up. A small Doof appeared in there, then he mutated from the Power, and grew. He grew and grew until he broke out of the machine. Then he grew some more, growing to the mutant form's "normal" size. Just then, Perry came in. (Perry): Doofenshmirtz! (Doof): Perry the Platypus? How can you talk? Wait, I'm Doofenstein again! Yes! Now, where's that Nega-Doof? (Jowser): He is gone. Now, together, we will take our revenge on these dumb kids. Now, I'll eat this Mega-Toadstool! He ate it, and grew to the size of Doofenstein. (Phineas): Oh, boy. Hey, where's Candace? Meanwhile, Candace saw a news broadcast of this. But the Choopalings blasted the cameras, stopping the broadcast. She wanted to help, and donned her new Dangeraffe suit. (Candace): Nobody beats up my brothers! Back at the battle... (Phineas): I have something! Nanites! Active ones! (Jiggy): Aw you inthane? (Phineas, dramatically): Yes!... Yes I am! He drank it, and he turned into a big moster with tentacles. (Phineas): Cool. Now, Jowser! Prepare to die! (To himself) Video games are much more fun this way. (Candace): Phineas?!?! (Phineas): I drank a bunch of active nanites. They mutated me. But I can control myself. (Mystery Man): So can I. (Candace): Gasp! V-V-V-Van Kleiss! (Van Kleiss): Yes. Now, I am here for some nanites that will let me get my revenge on Jowser. He thrust the "claws" of his glove into Phineas, slowly turning him to stone. (The Rest of the Gang): ''NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!.......... To be continued... ---****--- Roads Other Episodes ''Preceded by: Return of Jario. 'Succeeded by: 'The Return, Part 2.'' ﻿ Category:Fanon Works Category:---****--- Roads Category:Specials Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Dialogue Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros.